Molly Tynan (Instinct)
Molly Tynan (Zoe Winters) is the main villainess from "Big Splash," episode 2.04 of Instinct (airdate July 21, 2019). She is a culinary artist and a longtime friend of Ella Betts. Molly was performing her duties at a Sweet 16 party for Ella's stepdaughter, Alex Gerich, and she was first shown being asked by Ella if she had seen Boyd Carter--who also worked the party. Ella later fell to her death after firing Boyd, who became a suspect after a social media post identified him as the killer. Detective Lizzie Needham interviewed Molly, who revealed that she and Ella were both in the same culinary class, while also speaking fondly over their longtime friendship. Boyd was cleared as a suspect, though the list of Ella's potential killers became immense after it was discovered that Ella's makeup was laced with poison. This led to Caitlyn Gerich, Alex's mother and Steve Gerich's first wife, being suspected due to her work in cosmetics, though Caitlyn denied committing the murder. Alex's hatred of Ella was revealed, and it was also uncovered that her friends shared the same sentiment, leading to them being accused of killing Ella in a "prank gone wrong." While talking with Alex, she stated that while she hated Ella at first, she grew to like her, but couldn't publicly say so because she felt she'd be betraying her mother. She mentioned that her longtime best friend, Kim, had been behaving strangely to fit in, though Kim denied committing the murder. At that point, Lizzie and Dr. Dylan Reinhart's discussion over Alex abandoning Kim led to the latter asking who Ella abandoned, and it led to the complete truth: Molly was Ella's true killer. As revealed later on, Ella and Molly had plans to run a culinary business together, but the plan was kiboshed once Ella married Steve, who was well off in his own right. Though Molly expressed fondness over Ella's "fairy tale" life, she was actually angry and jealous of Ella, who she felt left her behind. The bitterness increased when Molly became Ella's hired help at the party, and it was at Alex's party that Molly planned to poison Ella's makeup. The jealous villaness laced Ella's makeup with toxic sap from a manicheel, known as the "apple of death," and placed it in Ella's makeup. However, some of the poison got on Molly's hand, but despite this, Ella began feeling the effects, leading to her fatal fall. The episode's climax saw Dylan and Lizzie confront Molly with the facts against her, with the villainess denying the claims. However, blisters were shown on Molly's right hand, matching the ones on Ella's face, and at that moment, the evil Molly confessed and claimed that she intended to give Ella a rash and that she wasn't suppsed to die. Even so, Molly lashed out at Ella for (in her mind) abandoning her and living in make believe, making her maniacal rant while Lizzie handcuffed and arrested her for Ella's murder. Gallery Evil Molly Tynan.gif|Molly poisoning Ella's makeup Molly Arrest.png|Molly's reveal and arrest Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Hero's Friend Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: High Fall Category:Murderer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested